


Pleasure Mods

by ClayBoolean



Category: Always Human (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayBoolean/pseuds/ClayBoolean
Summary: While looking for a new look for her girlfriend, Austen discovers a whole new world of potential mods, leading to an awkward conversation and a deepening of Austen and Sunati’s relationship.
Relationships: Austen Carran Avila/Sunati Raval
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Pleasure Mods

It had become something of a tradition for Austen to help pick out Sunati’s mods. Whenever Sunati had the feeling that she wanted to change her look, she made sure that Austen was there beside her to be included in the process. Sunati liked to watch Austen’s enthusiasm for all the mod possibilities and secretly liked that Austen was more willing to branch out and try mods that were more out there than she would choose herself.

So it started as a pretty ordinary Saturday together when Sunati suggested they check out some of the newer mods available. “Hey, Austen. Do you want to help me choose my next look? I’ve been thinking something kinda fae; there’s this new iridescence mod that I’m interested in trying,”

“Ohhh, is that the one that I’ve been seeing around the city? You’d look so good with hair like that! Or maybe iridescent patches of skin, like it’s shining through from within…” Austen immediately tossed aside the holotablet she was reading, an eager smile on her face.

Sunati couldn’t help but grin as well, Austen’s enthusiasm was infectious. “Hey, why don’t you drive this time?” She asked, handing Austen her holotablet.

“Oooh!” A shining eyed Austen snatched the tablet from her hands and immediately began scrolling through the categories. She sat back down on the couch, never taking her eyes off the holotablet and Sunati sat down beside her.

“Wow, I didn’t realize there were so many options,” Austen said. “Five categories for hair… Fingernail mods, tooth mods? I’ve never really noticed those… Uterine mods, I suppose that’s where…” Austen shot Sunati a look of jealousy that Sunati pretended not to notice. 

“Pleasure mods? What are those?” asked Austen out loud. She tapped the icon before Sunati could say anything. “Oh. Oh!”

Sunati looked up and away from the tablet as she turned red to the tips of her ears. “Yeah…” When she looked back to Austen she found her engrossed in the tablet, still browsing the Pleasure Mod category. “Austen!”

Austen didn’t seem to notice her outburst. “Flavor mods…? Huh. And texture too… Vibration mods?” Austen muttered to herself, raising her eyebrows at the last one. Sunati squirmed uncomfortably, unable to look in Austen’s direction.

“Wow, I didn’t realize they could do that with mods… And it’s prehensile...? Why in the world would you want to glow in the dark there?” Austen continued. Sunati started looking out the window on the other side of the room, fiddling with the ring on her ring finger as she studied the rooftop gardens of the buildings across the street.

Sunati suddenly was struck by a worry. What if Austen started feeling inadequate because her inability to get these mods… But surely if she didn’t feel that way about the memory or metabolic mods she wouldn’t feel that way about these ones? But sex could be different. Would Austen believe her if she said she had no interest in mods like that or would she think she was being condescended to? 

“Oh nooooooo!” Sunati’s thoughts were interrupted by a moan of pure despair from Austen. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” Sunati asked in a panic. 

“My Operating Systems Architecture professor has this mod. I thought it was cosmetic!” 

“Oh. Um. Maybe he is only using it cosmetically?”

“Let’s go with that.” Austen said. She continued browsing the mods.

“Listen Austen, maybe we should go back to th- Did you just add that to the shopping cart?” Sunati’s voice raised at the end.

“I just want to look at it later,” Austen said defensively.

“Austen, that’d be my tongue. It’d show when I talk!” Sunati said in a scandalized tone of voice.

“I just want to look at it later. Anyway, what’s with all the squirming you’ve been doing? Surely you’re not still uncomfortable with sex?” Austen asked with a mischievous grin. 

“It’s different when you are talking about replacing my… Well, this is different and you know it,” Sunati said. “I thought we were going to look at cosmetic mods today, I was going to show you this skin mod with AR options that we could use with your Lens,”

Austen didn’t seem to hear Sunati’s attempt at redirection. She was engrossed in the holotablet, scrolling through the options. Sunati grew worried, it wasn’t like Austen to be so interested in this sort of thing. She started worrying even more when she saw what Austen was looking at. 

“I hear that sensitivity mods like that can be a bit… Difficult to get used to,” Sunati ventured. 

“You don’t want another erogenous zone?” asked Austen in a voice that had a hint of teasing to it, but was far more serious than Sunati would prefer. 

“Those mods can lead to some awkward situations, particularly when you are just getting used to them,” Sunati said.

This time Austen seemed to pick up on something in Sunati’s voice. “What’s wrong?” She asked. She placed her hand on Sunati’s cheek, gently turning her head to look into her eyes. “You don’t think that I’m implying we’re missing something in bed with all this, do you?”

“No! Not at all!” Sunati said quickly. She blinked. “Well, maybe a little… I’m being silly. It’s just that you seem really interested in this stuff, more than I thought you would be.”

“You’re not being silly. I’m more interested in this stuff than I thought I would be. Remember when you first offered to let me help you change your look. Or when you first changed your look after coming back from Enceladus?”

“We spent hours looking through all the mods,” Sunati said.

“With my Egan’s syndrome, well, I insulated myself from the ways mods improved people’s lives. What I don’t know I’m missing can’t hurt me, you know? But when I became your girlfriend, suddenly mods became something we could share. And this-” Austen held up the holotablet displaying a mod that Sunati certainly hoped was just being used as an example “-is something else we can share, right?”

Sunati put her arm around Austen. “Right. Let’s pick out something together,”

“And if you only pick things that only I would enjoy the benefits of, you’re getting a sensitivity mod. A strong one,” Austen said.

“Hey, I’ve learned to put myself first sometimes thanks to you,” Sunati protested. 

“Not nearly enough, in my opinion,” said Austen. 

Sunati placed a kiss to Austen’s temple. “Well, I’ll let you pick the mods this time and I’ll try to stop you from tricking me out with more pleasure mods than a sex worker,”

“I’m not that bad!”

“My post-Enceladus mermaid look would beg to differ,” Sunati teased.

“You liked that look,”

“I liked the way I looked, but the webbed fingers made it difficult to type. And the scales were a bit much,”

“I’ve seen way more excessive mods done all the time, anyway, I think you are trying to distract me,” Austen said, turning her attention back to the holotablet.

Sunati grinned. “If I were trying to distract you I’d do something like this,” she said, placing a few kisses along Austen’s neck. Austen gave her a look. Sunati grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. They both toppled to the couch laughing, the holotablet forgotten for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome


End file.
